1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus using a semiconductor light emitting device and a projection apparatus comprising the light source apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been various proposals concerning a conventional projection apparatus which projects images by using a semiconductor light emitting device as a light source. For example, according to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-341105, a semiconductor light emitting device is employed as a light source which irradiates ultraviolet light. Further, according to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-341105, fluorescent materials, which receive ultraviolet light and emit red, green and blue light, are illuminated with light from a light source, in order that arbitrary light can be thereby projected onto a projection plane.
In recent years, there has been proposed a projection apparatus which projects images by using a semiconductor light emitting device which radiates visible light. For example, a fluorescent material which receives light in a blue wavelength range and emits green light is provided, and the fluorescent material is illuminated with blue light. In such a projection apparatus, light emission efficiency of green light can be improved by illuminating the fluorescent material with light in a blue wavelength range adequate for exciting the fluorescent material. However, normally, a blue wavelength range adequate for exciting a fluorescent material does not support chromaticity standards such as Standard RGB (sRGB). Inversely, a light emitting wavelength of a blue light source is made to support the chromaticity standard such as sRGB, light emission efficiency of the fluorescent material deteriorates.